character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerl (Canon, Game Character)/Paleomario66
|-|Emerl= |-|Ultimate Emerl= 'Summary' Emerl is the most powerful Gizoid created by the Nocturnus Clan, but was left behind when the Nocturnus Clan was pulled into the Twilight Cage. About four thousand years later, Emerl was discovered by Gerald Robotnik, who classified him as a superweapon. Gerald attempted to nullify his destructive programming but failed. In an attempt to curb it, he gave it the same qualities as his creation, Shadow the Hedgehog, a "soul" based on that of Gerald's granddaughter, Maria Robotnik (Except from Sonic News Network). 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 5-A | Likely 4-A Name: Emerl/Gizoid Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Genderless, though technically male Age: Over 4,000 years old Classification: Gizoid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Spin Dash, Healing, Power Mimicry, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Can absorb energy and create copies of weapons, Flight | All of the previous abilities on a enhanced scale Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Is on par with Adventure Sonic and the gang, destroyed "most" of the Space Colony Ark which was used to house entire colonies of people with a single Chaos Emerald) | Likely Multi-Solar System level (It was stated by Gerald Robotnik that Emerl could destroy the planet with all Seven Chaos Emeralds. Absorbed the residual energy of the destruction caused by the Final Egg Blaster which destroyed whole solar systems with a single blast) Speed: FTL (Should be on par with Sonic and Shadow in base, also copied their running techniques and abilities) | At least FTL (Should be faster than base Sonic and Shadow) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Should have copied Knuckles and Chaos sheer strength which places him at this level) | At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level | Large Planet Class (Can also copy his opponent's durability) Stamina: Limitless (So long as his body remains intact and he has an Emerald to function) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with attacks | Standard melee range. Planetary with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Depends on the abilities he has copied | Same Intelligence: Its personality is shaped by its interactions and the number of emeralds, very skilled combatant and avid learner through its copying ability. | Same but possesses over 4,000 years of experience and weaponry at its disposal. Weaknesses: Taking away all his Chaos Emeralds deactivates him. Being shown too much power in a single instant can cause him to malfunction and with all seven Chaos Emeralds unlock his programming. It listens to whoever shows their "strength" to it through "Linking", should someone stronger show their strength it shall follow it instead. | Same. It also gains its own "evil" personality back, meaning the "Linking" weakness is nullified. Feats: All journal logs excerpt from Sonic Retro. Emerl's 4000 years worth of combat and weapon experience and the possibility of gaining more modern weapons. "Though it is difficult to believe, this robot has been watching my movements, and mimicking all that I do. I was amazed by my scans of this being. Surprisingly, reams and reams of data scrolled and caused my most powerful computer to crash. More intriguing was that the data was all about melee combat and weapons of that age. Eventually, if this being is ever restored to its former state, it will put all that data to use, and recreate all the weaponry and combat abilities that it once had... And that's not all. If my guesses are correct, it will also have the ability to absorb modern weaponry as well." Emerl destroys most of the Space Colony Ark and possibly the entire world. "My worst fears have come true. The Gizoid has absorbed enough weaponry and technology that it has started to go out of control. The resulting rampage resulted in the destruction of most of the "Ark." ... I have deciphered the rest of the stone tablet. It says, "When the Gizoid had learned all that it could, it became a god of wrath, and all was destroyed." The researchers somehow managed to subdue the Gizoid and sealed it away. Luckily, it only had one "Chaos Emerald" installed. If it were to have all 7 Emeralds installed, it might destroy the whole planet. The Gizoid is too much of a liability. I tried destroying its core, but nothing I did worked. I understand too little of the technology that built him. My best hope is to try and reprogram its AI into a free-willed, emotions-based AI..." Emerl is capable of fighting various Sonic cast characters including Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Chaos and masters their abilities. The Chaos battle is canon due to Emerl being capable of using such abilities in the final battle with Sonic. Ultimate Emerl fights Sonic within a span of if not less than 30 seconds. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Copying:' Emerl's principal ability is the power to perfectly copy and mimic powers, abilities, skills and weapons for multiple purposes. Key: Base | Ultimate Emerl Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4